Jaclyn
by notbittenclem
Summary: RATED T FOR THE FOLLOWING: SEXUAL CONTENT, FOUL LANGUAGE, BLOOD AND GORE. Jaclyn, an independent girl that is never on the bright side, has found Clementine's group. She doesn't know who to trust or not; but there may be someone who she knows she can trust for all of her problems.
1. Chapter 1

How.

How can I possibly make it to help when I have this gunshot wound in my stomach?

I won't survive.

It'll be the end.  
Thoughts rushed through my head as I clutched my bloody shirt. It hurt like hell. I would never make it.  
The feeling of my insides swished. It felt as if my guts were going to flop out any second. I just had to keep going. There were no walkers around. I could make it...  
But what if Jayden was following me? What if he was going to dash up behind me and slit my throat open right then and there? I looked behind me. No sign of him. I just had to make it to that farmhouse up there and I'll be safe. Hopefully.  
Then, I heard distant bangs. The bangs were being repeated, as if someone was hitting something with a hammer. Shit. Was it Jayden?  
I saw a slight figure in the distance as the banging stopped seconds earlier. The figure was too small to be Jayden. Way too small.  
I looked behind me. I needed help. I needed it, no matter who that was.  
This was going to be a stupid choice.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk slowly up to the small figure. Now that I got a closer look, it was a girl, a little one. She had her hair back in pigtails and a baseball cap on. I don't think she saw me yet. But I don't know how dangerous she'll be...  
I walk up nice and easy. She still doesn't see me. I watch her as she creeps quietly around the large cabin. Once again, I look behind me, making sure that the group that was chasing me down wasn't coming. I look at the girl now. Now that I'm closer, I can see her bloody sleeve. _Damn _I think to myself. _What happened to her?  
_I slowly walk up to her, every step making my stomach burn like fire. I was close enough to reach her, just as she turned around and raised a knife, falling on her back, the knife coming my way. "Shit!" I yell. I duck in time and grab her small hand. "Shh." I whisper.  
She looks me in the eyes. "Who are you?" She says in a sweet, light tone. "I'm Jaclyn. I...I need help." I croak, clutching my stomach.  
The girl looks down at my bloody shirt, then looks at me. "I need help myself." She points out. She lifts up her arm and pushes her sleeve back. There was a huge cut on her arm that was bleeding badly. "Shit. How'd that happen?" I ask. "Dog." She responds.  
I look behind me once again. "Okay, listen. I'll help you if you help me, kid." I make a deal. Was she going to take it?  
"I need to fix my arm." Her small voice says. "Yeah, I see that." I roll my eyes. She wasn't going to be any help at all. "I have to go. I need to get in the cabin and try and find supplies for my arm. I'll try and find supplies for you, too."  
"I'll do it myself. You can just focus on your arm."  
"What? You have to stay here. One person sneaking around in a house is dangerous enough. We can't both go in there." She says, looking at me like I'm crazy. I look at the ground and sigh. "Fine. Go." I nod my head toward the house as she walks away from me, going toward the house.  
_There must be other dangerous people in there _I think. But I probably needed medical attention more than her. I mean, the stomach is more important than the arm. I needed to get in there somehow. And I need to do it fast. Who knows what these people could do?


	3. Chapter 3

I studied the house. I can see lights lit up in the windows. _Fuck it.  
_I run swiftly where the little girl went. I went around the house and noticed a gap underneath. I climb under on my hands and knees and look for an opening on top. There was a small entrance that I spotted. I climbed in it, my stomach nearly killing me. Fading voices were heard from another room.  
I can make out a few sentences. "She might be a danger to the group."  
"My daughter doesn't have to be a part of this."  
"How dangerous can a little girl be?"  
"We'll fix her up in the morning."  
I tried my best not to worry about the strangers that were wondering the house with me. I step out of the tiny room I was in and see a living room. There was a love seat, a couch, and stairs going up. Maybe I could make it upstairs without anyone seeing me. And then I made out another sentence.  
"I'll be right back. I have to go wash up." Says a female voice.  
A black woman steps out of the kitchen as I spin around quickly. "What the fuck?" She says. "Alvin!"  
"I need help! I got shot! Please!" I yell.  
A big black man, an old man, a farm boy, a guy in a baseball cap, and a man wearing a plaid shirt steps out of the kitchen. They all spot me at once, their voices rising louder and louder. "They both are working together. Trust me." Says the black woman.  
Everyone was talking except for the red-headed farm boy who was staring at me with a look that I couldn't quite make out. "Please!" I interrupt everyone's debate. "I got shot. Look at it." I lift my sweater up to show them my bloodied stomach. The wound was nearly showing my guts if you looked closely.  
I pull my sweater back down. "I got shot." The man with the plaid shirt comes up to me. "Let me have a closer look." He's says in a thick, Spanish accent. I pull my sweater back up, a gooey sound going along with it. "Damn." The black man says. "I fucking told you guys." I say under my breath, rolling my eyes.  
"Don't get all pissy on me." The Spanish guy states, studying my wound. "It's a gunshot. I'll fix her up tonight." The Spanish man states.  
"Thanks." I say. I look up, only to see the red-head staring at me again.


	4. Chapter 4

They put me in a bedroom with the Spanish guy. "I'm Carlos. I'm going to fix up you're wound. If you didn't know, we have another girl locked in the shed because of a bite on her arm. She claims it's a dog, but I'm not sure. It might be a walker. You're lucky that this is a gunshot wound, otherwise we might not have been able to tell the difference," He says, lifting my shirt up a bit to take a look. That's when I thought back to the girl, and how she escaped to look for medical supplies. "Ohhhh. Really?" I try my best to act un-suspicious. Carlos ignored me and went back to what he was doing. "I'll be right back. I need to get the bandages for you're wound." He says, and he leaves the room.  
I sit there alone on the soft bed. My mind wonders to different thoughts. To the kid. To the red-head. To my wound. It was all too much. Almost too much.  
Then I see the door open a crack, yellow eyes peaking through it. I hear the person gasp. It was the girl...  
"What are you doing in here!" She shuts the door behind her. "Fuck. Uhh, you have to go. Like, now. The doctor will be here any damn minute!" I whisper quietly. She looks at me in fear, and leaves the room. I hear the tiny, tiny squeaks of the stairs.  
The door opens. "Here. This should help." Carlos hands me bandages and peroxide. "You expect me to do this by myself? I'm not a fuckin' doctor." I look at him, annoyed. "Don't use that language on me. Now, I have to go and finish up the group discussion about the girl. And you. You stay here for the night. Don't move." He warns me.  
He leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him. I sighed. Now, at least I have time to do this.  
I grab the peroxide. "Fuck." I whisper every so slightly. I open the bottle, and put my forefinger over the top just a bit, so not a whole wave of it comes out and burns like hell.  
I drag it closer to my stomach. I so did not want to do this, especially to myself. Actually, I don't think I _can _do this to myself. At all.  
My mind races back to the kid. What was her name...Oh yeah. Clementine. If that kid had the balls to sneak into this house, grab cleaning material for a huge cut, and can possibly _sew _it up by morning, then I can do this. It will be fine.  
I rub my hand across my forehead, wiping all of the sweat away. This was gonna suck. I grib the peroxide and tilt it slowly, the medicine coming closer to my stomach. And then, it gushed out of the bottle.  
More than I expected.  
"FUUUUU...' I say, clenching my teeth. "Ahh!" All I could think about was how cruel that Carlos guy was for making me do this by myself. Man, _fuck that guy. _  
I rap the bandage around my stomach. It no longer felt like my guts were going to spill all over the carpet.  
I closed my eyes and tried to not think about what was all happening.  
And I soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in the middle of the night, looking around in the dark room. Was everyone else asleep? No...someone had to be up. An aching pain ran through my stomach then. It was hard to believe, but it still was burning even after a few hours. What time was it anyways? Can't tell time anymore...That sucks.  
I rubbed my eyes, making out the crack of light from the door. I guess I'll try and figure out who these people are, while most of them are probably sleeping. I remembered the girl.  
She was dead. I mean, I don't know for sure, but she had to be. A little kid can't survive a dog bite. Or whatever it was. I changed the subject and got up from the bed, nearly screaming because of the retched pain that my stomach was causing. God damn it.  
I opened the door noiselessly, and peaked around the corner. No one. That was a good sign. I stepped out of the inky room and shut the door behind me. I saw the stairs to the right of me. I don't care if I get caught snooping around. I won't be dead like the little girl. They'll just scream at me, maybe say a few swears, and then go back to bed or something.  
I moved swiftly down the stairs, not making a sound. There was minute creaks here and there, but I would be fine.  
The first thing I noticed were voices coming from the kitchen once more. _Shit. _They were still up. Whatever. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me coming down. Then I made out a shout. "The hell was that!" Said the speaker.  
_FUCK. THEY HEARD ME.  
_ I saw the door sweep open. "Don't fucking hurt me!" I yell, swinging out my pocket knife. But they all darted past me.  
"What the fuck is happening?" I say, hurtling after them, but my moves were steady because of my wound. I was able to catch up, however, and by then they were at the shed.  
_Shit. She's a walker. She's a fucking walker. I knew it.  
_ They open the shed. I don't think I'll be able to see the dreadful, horrendous, vile picture that was about to be shown. There was going to be gore. There was going to be snarls. And there was going to be a blade carving through her skull.  
Or maybe not.  
She was inhaling rapidly, a hammer through a grimy, smeared walker. Blood was dripping at a slow pace from its skull.  
"Holy shit." Said the red-head.  
She turned around.  
"I'm still. Not. Bitten." She declaimed.  
And that's when I knew.  
This girl was heavy-duty material over here.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as the group brought her into the cabin. The red-head looked over his shoulder, seemed to be staring at me in particular, and then walked with Clementine by his side. I still didn't know most of their names.  
"Are you hungry?" the big black man walks up to me. "I'm Alvin by the way. My wife is Rebecca. You'll get to know us all when you're with us longer." He grinned. "Yeah. I'm starving. Thanks." I murmur. He walks inside, indicating me to follow him.  
Inside the cabin was Clementine sitting at the table eating what looked like mush, but I could care less what I eat, because I was hollow inside. Across from her was the red-head. As I catch what he was saying, I notice he had a pretty thick southern accent, unlike me. I came all the way from Michigan.  
"Here. You can sit at the table with Luke and Clementine." Alvin remarks. "Okay, thanks," I say, and he puts the bowl right next to the red-head, Luke.  
This will be awkward as fuck.  
I sit down without hurrying, and stare at my food, picking up the spoon vigilantly. I could just feel his eyes watching me. Feel that peculiar look. I couldn't take it anymore.  
I flashed my eyes right back at him. He looked away as quick as lightning, and gazed at Clementine. I picked up the spoon lengthy, and put the food in my mouth, feeling the toasty, doughy, tasty meal land on the base of my tongue. I haven't eaten this great of food in a long time, even though I was uncertain of what it was.  
"So, uh...What happened to you're parents? If you don't mind me asking." Says Luke, gaping at Clementine. My eyes broaden for a minute, but then goes back to there usual place. I place my spoon down at look up at Clementine, waiting for what she was going to say next.  
She couldn't possibly be on her own. There was no way. Her parents had to be around some where. Or someone had to be around to look after her. Right?  
"I mean, I assume what happened to them is what happened to just about everyone's parents." Luke recalls.  
"It's fine. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." I look at her, her eyes glimmering.  
"Other people took care of me. If that's what you're asking. I just tried to stay with good people and not to anything dumb. My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter and they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them...But they were already dead." She explains.  
"This man...Found me and took care of me. We met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it. But it didn't work...His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive. He taught me how to shoot a gun."  
I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them. This was actually getting depressing in here, especially because she was a little girl.  
"What uh...Happened to him?" Luke asks.  
I glare at him with a dirty looks. He glares back and shrugs.  
"The same thing that happens to everyone. But he saved me, first. Lots of times." She explains.  
I couldn't even speak at that moment. I was getting too choked up, my eyes nearly coming to tears.  
"Well, sounds like he was a real good guy." States Luke.  
"Yeah. He was." Clementine throws on a miniature smirk. I could see it in her fearless, lemon eyes. It made me feel pleased about her, even though I knew her scarcely. And that's when I felt the tears coming.  
I get up, speechless, and put my bowl in the sink.  
Who was this girl? And how did I feel a communication between us?


	7. Chapter 7

I ended up in a deep sleep on the couch, sweating from the nightmares that I had. I woke up when I heard someone come downstairs. It was Clementine, that kid that told her desolate story last night. She turned her head and saw that I was awake.  
"You're awake." She said, sitting next to me. I sit up and turn to face her. "Yeah...anyone know what time it is?" I rub my eyes, getting all of the crusty sheets of dust out of my eyes. She stares at me and shrugs. "...How did I get here? With a bullet in my stomach and everything." I shake my head, feeling like I've had enough. Like I wanted to commit suicide. But that was everyday. I needed to keep on going, though. No matter what happens.  
No matter what.  
"How did you get that bullet anyways?" Clementine asks me, staring at my bloodied shirt. Did she really have to ask that? That wasn't important. Well...  
"Guys. Chasing me. Man, fuck those sons of bitches." I say, clenching my teeth. Clementine gives me a dirty look, but looks away and stares behind her.  
The old guy with a green jacket and pure white hair was standing there. "Hey, Clementine. Want to help me go fishing with Nick?" He says in a deep voice. "I'm Pete by the way." He glances at me and waves. I wave back. "Jaclyn." I say. "Do you want me to come and help you guys?" I ask, figuring they probably deserved some help considering they let me in and helped fix up my wound.  
"Nah, you're injured. You can stay here. Carlos and the others would take care of you." He recites.  
I nod, then throw my head down on a pillow after Clementine gets up. I close my eyes and listen to what Pete, Nick, and Clementine were talking about.  
"Those fish are going to be good to eat tonight. I could use a good meal." Pete describes.  
"Yeah. You ready to go?" Asks Nick.  
I hear the door open and close. They were gone.  
Then I heard distant voices coming from another room.  
"How's that other girl? The older one?" Says a voice. It sounded like the black lady. I think I heard her name was Rebecca.  
"I don't know. You want me to go and check on her?" A voice says. It was Luke.  
"If you can. I don't want us to be in any more trouble than we are. Especially with Carver." She says.  
_Carver? Who the hell is Carver?_ I ask myself.  
The kitchen door swings wide open and Luke comes in. I scrunch my eyes up and pretended that I was sleeping. I knew he was staring at me.  
But my acting failed and my eyes fluttered open.  
"Whoa." Luke's voice somehow got me startled too, even though I knew he was there.  
"How's you're stomach holdin' up?" he asks me.  
I sit up. For once, I felt embarrassed. My hair was probably a mess. My eyes were covered in millions of pieces of crust. And the blood on my shirt was just never going to go away.  
"Yeah," I answer. "It's getting better," I say in a quiet tone of voice. I sit up and move over so he could sit next to me. When he sat down, I knew it couldn't get any more awkward then this. "How'd you get that wound?" He asks. "It wasn't a guy named Carver's fault, right?". I glance at his brown eyes. "Uh, no." I say looking away. I tried to get the thoughts out of my head. But they wouldn't leave. It was like telling a little kid to stop eating candy. And those thoughts were thoughts I hadn't experienced in a long time.  
_Damn, he's gorgeous._


	8. Chapter 8

After a while of staring into space awkwardly with Luke, Rebecca comes into the room along with Alvin. "Where's Nick and Pete?" She asks. "And the girl." She says in a revolting tone of voice. Luke gets up and tells me to follow him. "Uh, sure." I answer. We walk into the kitchen along with Rebecca and Alvin. Carlos was behind us following.  
"You're a part of this group now." Luke says to me, then turns around and faces everyone else. "She's a part of this group? They're both working with Carver! You little fucker. You guys are both trouble." Rebecca yells to me.  
She officially got on my nerves. And she don't wanna to that. "Shut the fuck up you little bitch. Just because you have a baby that won't survive an hour on it's own doesn't mean that you get to be all up in my damn face, only caring about yourself. You think that you can fight me? Huh? Well fucking try." I yell. Luke stared at me in shock along with everyone else. "I don't know who Carver is, but I'm not working with him. I'll prove it by leaving." I speak. "And go tell Carver? I don't think so." Rebecca says to me, but more quieter now, as if I knocked some sense into her.  
"Both of you. Stop." Luke tells us. No one could see it. I can just kill her in her sleep. That motherfucker.  
Rebecca didn't say another word, and went upstairs.

About two hours passed, and Nick, Pete, and Clementine were still not back. Luke was pacing in a circle. "Calm down, Luke. You're making me nervous." Alvin points out.  
"Nick better be alright," Luke says, wiping the shiny sweat off of his forehead. "You want me to go out looking for them?" I ask. "I'll be fine, it's just a gunshot," I say before he would talk about how I'm injured.  
"...Yeah. Yeah, okay. Me, Alvin, and you. Carlos, Rebecca, and Sarah can stay here." Luke decides.  
_Sarah? Who's Sarah?_ My mine asks, but I didn't have the time to think about that right now.  
"Alright. You ready to go now?" I get up off of the couch slowly, my stomach aching. "Yeah, now'll be good." Luke says. Alvin walks in with his rifle. Luke grabs his rifle, and I grab my bow and arrow that was leaning against the wall. "Alright." I say. I unlock the door and exit the house.  
And we were off on a dangerous path.


	9. Chapter 9

I sauntered with my bow and arrow in my hands, studying everything in sight. "It's comin' up." Says Alvin.  
Alvin and Luke walk ahead of me as I take my time. "There." Luke points to a nearby river that was shimmering with grays and blues. There were probably ten dead corpses surrounding it. I had no doubt that one of them was Clementine.  
"Shit. What the hell happened?" Says Luke, running up to all of the remains. I strolled stiffly towards the first dead carcass that I spotted. It was a nearly bald man in a black leather jacket, shot straight through the head. "They ain't here," Alvin says rapidly. "You sure, man?" Luke says, heaving as he says it. "Their bodies can be laying anywhere in the whole state of North Carolina, man." Luke says sluggishly.  
I don't say a word. I didn't want to get into the mess that these people were dealing with. The question was, was I already in this mess?  
"Come on, guys. Let's start headin' back. Keep a look out...okay?," Luke asks me. I nod my head, peering through all of the burnt sienna trees. We all walk back to the cabin slowly, neither one of us saying a word.

We opened the cabin door and entered as I looked up and spotted a compact person in a blue and white hat, a periwinkle shirt, and smoky jeans.  
"Clementine?," me and Luke jinx. "Alvin!" Rebecca exclaims, getting up to hug her husband.  
"Where's Nick?" Luke asks Clementine. "We were swarmed by a crowd of walkers...He's gone." Clementine tells us.  
"Clementine," Carlos says while grabbing his coat, "Watch Sarah. You too," Carlos points to me. _Who was Sarah?_ I think. How can I watch over a girl that I don't know?  
"Okay, I will." Says Clementine. I nod to Carlos, then step up to Luke.  
"What is it?" Luke asks me. I glare into his hazel eyes. "Good luck." I say softly, then step back.

They leave the house, the door slamming behind them all. Now it was just me, Clementine, and that other girl, Sarah.  
Me and Clementine step upstairs to go look for this kid. "She should be in here." Clementine says to me quietly, slowly opening the door. When the door fully opens, we both notice that she has a camera. "Say cheese!" She exclaims. She snaps a picture of me and Clementine. "Jesus Christ," I say, startled. "Hey, don't say stuff like that." Sarah says, giving me a dirty look.  
So this was Sarah? An immature child that can't handle herself? It made me think just how lucky Clementine really was.  
"Who are you?" Sarah asks, stepping up to me. "I'm Jaclyn." I answer. "Why does it matter?" I ask her. "Uhh...Sorry." She says quickly. Clementine glares at me, then steps into Sarah room more. "Hey, Jaclyn, can you take a picture of me and Clementine?" She asks me, holding up the camera.  
"Uh...".  
"Come on. Please?"  
ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. I snatched the camera out of her hand and held it up. "Say 'We're all gonna die soon'!" I exclaim. "And that we don't have time for this ridiculous bullshit." I say under my breath. I snap the picture, the camera flashing. Clementine walks up to me and snatches the camera rudely out of my hand. "Hey," I warn, "Watch it."  
"You're so negative. Be happy for once!" Clementine says with a roll of her eyes at the end.  
Never knew that kid could be a little retard, too. Huh. Learn something new everyday, right?  
Sarah stares out the window. "Hey, Luke's back." She tells us. Clementine looked out the window mysteriously, and I did too. I saw the top of the mans head. There was no way that was Luke. Was it?  
I followed Sarah and Clementine down the stairs. Sarah and Clementine both are little brats who need to learn a lesson. How about a beating? Or a stab in the leg? Or a-  
"Clem, that's not Luke." I hear Sarah say, taking deep breaths.  
I fucking knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

I kept a watch on what was happened when Clementine went up to the door slowly. "I...I can't breath," Says Sarah. "Calm down, you're gonna get us all killed," I clench my fists, then keep spying on who was at the door.  
Clementine was just about to open the door, when it opened on it's own.  
"Hello there," Says a man with a scruffy voice, big leather jacket, and a messy set of hair.  
"Hello..." Clementine says.  
Shit. I had to help Sarah hide. She won't be able to hide by herself. I mean, this guy could be dangerous for all we know. He could kill us all.  
"Upstairs. Now," I say in the quietest voice.  
She nods and follows my directions, stepping up each creaky step.  
We got to her room and I opened the worn door, slipping under the bed. She was still heaving loudly. Dammit. I had to do something about that. I slapped my hand over her mouth and told her "Shhh." Hopefully that will get her to calm the fuck down.  
I can hear their distant voices as they talked.  
"Just passin' through. Going north." I hear Clementine say.  
"Whole lot of people heading that way lately. Me, I don't get it. Just as much as nothing up there as there is down here. And I can't stand that Yankee weather."  
"The cold slows them down."  
"Well that's not worth the trade in my opinion."  
A stretched silence passes through.  
"Where does this go?"  
"Uh..I-in the drawer there."  
I hear a drawer slide open and then close. Shit. What was that guy up to? _Clementine. Do something.  
_"Well, this is a real nice place. Kinda cozy." I hear the man point out.  
Silence.  
"I knew a guy that always wore shirts like this. Doctor."  
_Fucking hell._  
"Real smug son of a bitch...But a smart man."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Let's just say we had our differences."  
My brain clicked. Carver. They were talking about a Carver throughout the whole time I was here. I had no idea who he was. And now maybe I do. Maybe this is him. Yeah. Had to be..._FUCK ME. EVERYTHING IS SHIT NOW.  
_"Sooner or later, people close to you will find a reason to cross you. Happens every time."  
And then. Sarah. _Sarah you BITCH. _  
Sarah moved her leg, making a loud bang against the top of the bed with her foot. _She just had to move. Because she was so damn uncomfortable._  
I could hear him.  
"What was that? ...I thought you said nobody's here."  
"It's...probably just the wind."  
_Lame excuse, Orange. Good job with saving our asses.  
_There was a long, long silence that was probably two minutes, but felt like two hours.  
And then the door opens.  
I move ever so slowly farther away from the opening of under the bed, closer to the wall.  
I see Clementine notice us. I felt like flicking her the finger right then, but that would be too distracting from our real job: surviving from this guy.  
"I told you. Nobody's here." says Clementine.  
"Seems that way."  
_Yeah bitch. So leave.  
_"Didn't mean to be rude. Couldn't just leave you here with a good conscience if someone was poking around, right?"  
"Sure..."  
And then.  
The picture.  
It was still on the floor. And it had Clementine _in it._  
"You have no idea who these people are, do you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Lemme ask you this. When you met 'em, how much did they trust you?"  
"Well, they locked me up. In a shed."  
_This fucking kid is going to get a beating when this guy leaves. If he ever does.  
_"If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?...Well, I think I've troubled you long enough. I can let myself out now."  
"Why shouldn't I trust them?" Clementine yells down the stairs as he leaves.  
But all he said was, "You have a real good day now."  
And with that, he left.


	11. Chapter 11

I climbed out from under the bed with Sarah. This was already a tough day. I don't think I could handle this anymore.  
I go downstairs and see Clementine. "What was that all about?" I ask her, angry. She doesn't know how to save our asses. She might as well kill us now before she does in on accident.  
"I don't know. I heard them talking about a man named Carver...", she answers.  
"You're not getting the point! You didn't do anything to save our asses. Just came up with lame excuses." She wasn't getting it. She was an idiot for sure. I'm never going to like this kid. I'm never going to like anyone here.  
"Hey! I did the best I can! I'm not exactly an actor, here!" She yells back. I felt like taking my bow and arrow and just shooting her with it. Maybe I can. Right now. No body can know.  
I look over at my bow and arrow leaning against the busted sofa. I can make a run for it...  
Sarah and Clementine were talking about me, but I was too busy studying my bow and arrow. They don't see me right now. I can just take it, shoot them, and then leave.  
I looked at them as they talked about me.  
"I don't know what her problem is. Seems like she gets angry really easily." Sarah says. Ah, that kid can go and fuck herself for all I care.  
Then, I put one foot in front of me. Okay. They didn't seem to notice. I began to walk faster towards my bow, and as I hear a rustle come from behind me, then Clementine's voice.  
"What are you doing?" I hear her ask me.  
I turn around slowly. I knew that I was going to die probably-and from a little girl, too. Haha. Wouldn't my parents be proud when I finally see them again?  
Clementine was holding her hammer up. The one that she smashed that walkers head in with the other day.  
I'm forgetting it. I'm forgetting how much she's been through. The other kid, annoying as she is, probably has been through a shitload of stuff too. What was I doing...dammit.  
"It's nothing." I cross my arms and walk back to where Clementine and Sarah are standing as I hear the door open.  
"Clementine?" Yells Luke.  
We all walk quickly towards the group that was coming back from their search for Nick and Pete. "Sarah!" I see Carlos hug her. Maybe it was the wrong decision to be so rude to her...I don't know.  
"You were with Nick, right? We gotta go find him." Luke tells all of us. Whatever happened to this Nick guy doesn't sound like he'll be alive. But it wasn't any of my business. I shouldn't get into this, only if I have to.  
I see Sarah look to the floor. Shit. She better not...  
"A man was here." She tells them. God dammit Sarah!  
"What?" Carlos says, alarmed.  
"What did she say?" asks Rebecca.  
"Someone came to the cabin," She repeats. The second time sounded more intense, more like we were all going to get in trouble for letting this guy in.  
"What?" Rebecca yells. Did this pregnant woman have to get into everything?  
"Clementine talked to him." Sarah tells them. _She has to be fucking kidding me._  
"And you just OPENED THE DOOR for him?" Rebecca screams, obviously angry. Did I really have to step into this?  
"Calm down, Rebecca." Luke gives Rebecca a glance. Exactly, Rebecca. Calm down.  
"Calm _down? _I am calm! _You _calm down!" She says, almost as if a threat.  
Things were getting very intense. I think I had to step in. So I did.  
"Shut up. Just let me tell you what happened." I look at everyone in the room, hoping that they understand. "He opened the door either way. Clementine didn't want to try anything. It would have been too dangerous. She talked to him...I heard the conversation vaguely. Think he said he was looking for you guys. Ain't sure. Just calm the fuck down. She did it to protect all of us."  
Everybody stood there, not saying a word. It was like everyone was taking a test, nervous that they were all going to fail. That type of silence. Just...dead.  
"We have to go out looking for Nick. And we have to leave here immediately. You guys are coming with us. Now that he's probably seen you guys, we all will be safer together." Luke discusses. "Alright. Let's go." He says, opening the farm door.  
Clementine walks up to me. "I thought you wanted to kill me earlier." She says, annoyance in her voice.  
Be lucky that _I _saved your ass from getting in trouble, kid.


	12. Chapter 12

"You said it was just up here?" Asks Luke as we walk on a dangerous path to find Nick. Honestly, this whole thing was a waste of precious time. We could have moved on. Instead, we're looking for some guy who's already dead.  
"Yeah. Just a little ways," Clementine answers, walking next to Luke. I trailed off in the back of everyone else, studying every inch of the deep forest. There was a dead walker here and there, but nothing else too important that I saw. "How's your stomach doing?" I hear Carlos, with his thick accent, ask me. "It's good, yeah." I say. That wasn't important right now. What was important was trying to survive out here, which we all weren't, because our time is being wasted by looking for some dead guy. Eventually, we'll all just get killed by a swarm of walkers. Or maybe Carver.  
But I know the trick for the walker one, that no one probably knows. I would be able to make it out if that ever happened. All I needed was some dead guys blood. Huh. Nick would come in handy once we find his corpse, wouldn't he?  
While Clementine and that bitch, Rebecca, was talking to each other, I studied what was up ahead. It looked like an old truck, all rusted up.  
"There." Clementine points to it. He was dead. The person that will open that door was going to be dead in less than a second. It's probably waiting at the door right now...waiting to feast on our flesh. Hearing the crunch of the soil as we come closer and closer.  
They stepped up to the back of the truck, ready to pull the handles. "Be ready," Luke says. I stare at two dead walkers on the ground. At least it looked like Clementine or Nick killed of few of them. But Nick probably got bit.  
They pull the door to the truck, and it opens. There wasn't anything in there, at least from what I saw from my perspective.  
Then, I saw them go stiff. "What?" I ask, worried that Nick was a walker on the ground.  
Then, I hear a voice.  
It mumbles something that I don't really hear. "Nick, you asshole." Luke lets a chuckle slip while he enters the truck.  
Nick comes out of the truck. He was alive? But...but how? He had to be bit. Nobody would survive something that happened last night.  
Guess these people were special.  
But nobody was special.  
They were just people. People who are being chased. People who experienced horrible things...  
Being nice was a good option to pick from now on. And being positive, like Clementine said.


	13. Chapter 13

We walked for five more days. I could see that Rebecca needed rest. But we had to keep going. There was a bridge up ahead, I could see it. "Me and Clementine can go and check it out," Luke recommends. I glare at him, then say, "I'll come too." I noticed that I hadn't been able to show them that I really was useful, that I wasn't just an extra mouth to feed. So in case things went to hell, I can be there.  
"Yeah, okay. You okay with the gunshot?" He asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say with a chuckle. I'll be fine. That gunshot was about 6 days ago.  
"She's...She's just a little girl, Luke. She should stay here," Carlos suggests. Nah. I think she would be able to handle it. Probably. "I'll be fine," Clementine says, crossing her arms. "Let's go."  
We went up to the bridge, checking if it's clear. There was nothing really in sight...A few walkers up ahead. Perfect.  
"Come-" Luke was about to say, but I held up my hand. "I got it," I strictly says. I hold up my bow and arrow and shoot it right between the eyes. Another one comes along as I hear Luke yell for help. Shit.  
I hold up my bow and arrow and shoot the other walker, just to turn around to see more walkers, and Luke, who fell through the bridge, in danger of falling into the rushing stream below.  
Clementine slashed ones mouth open, which wasn't good enough. "Like this." I take out a knife that I had and slash it right through to brain. Then, I turn to where Luke was. "Take care of the walkers. And do it right. I got Luke."  
I get a good view of Luke, a walker down there with them. "Fuck. Hold on!" I yell over the sound of growling corpses.  
"Fuck!" Luke says, trying to kick away from the walker. He was hanging by a thread. Nothing was going to work.  
I aim my bow and arrow at the walker trapped their with Luke, slicing it's head open. It looked very much dead now.  
"Grab this!" I grab a long pole next to me, reaching it down to Luke. He grabs it, and puts it under his feet to lean on it. He gets up just in time before the pole falls into the rushing waters.  
"You okay, Orange?" I ask Clementine. She gives me a look. "Yeah," She says, heaving. I slap her back lightly, then spot something up ahead.  
Four people.  
And they were running towards us, coming up fast.


	14. Chapter 14

I held up my bow. "Stay back, fuckers!" I yell loud enough for them to hear. Clementine holds up her gun and Luke takes out his machete. "You stay back!" One of them says. And before I knew it, a bullet came flying at us. All of us ducked in time. "What the fuck?" Yells a voice from behind us.  
We turn around to see Nick coming up fast. "Nick! Don't shoot! You'll make more trouble!" Yells Luke. I could see it in his eyes. It was going to be too late. "Nick, don't-!" Clementine yells, as a bullet comes flying past all of us, shooting a man on the end in a hood. His rifle falls to the ground as he falls off the bridge, a bullet in his neck.  
I see a man in the middle with a green jacket, red hat, and a thick beard surrender, putting his weapon down. "Kenny, what are you doing?" Says a woman on the end. "Sarita...shit." Says the man named Kenny.  
"Kenny?" Clementine says. Clementine drops her weapon, running up to him. "Clem, what are you doing?" Luke says. Luke glares at me, confused, as if I knew the answer how she knew this person. I shrug, then look back at Clementine, hugging the older man.  
Me and Luke walk up to these strangers, along with the rest of the group behind us. "Kenny! They're coming!" Yells a heavy bald man in a red sweater.  
I look behind the new group, seeing men with guns coming up to them. "We're looking for a girl-Jaclyn. Tell us where she-" Says a voice.  
Oh, _SHIT. FUCK.  
_I put my hand over my eyes to get a better view. It was definitely him alright. Jayden.

"There you are." He says walking up to me. "I've been wondering where you were running off to." He says, a smirk on his face. An evil, evil smirk.  
"Who is this bitch?" Nick says, holding up a gun. I look behind Jayden. His men-Daniel, Greg, Dylan, and Randy - were all making everyone get on their knees, pointing guns at their heads. And this was all my fault.

"You stop this shit. Right now." I say, my voice shaking. "You fuckers! I'll kill all of you!" Yells Kenny. "Jaclyn, who are these people?" Luke asks.  
Jayden stares into my eyes. "You shouldn't talk that way." He punches me, and I fall to the ground. I reach for my knife and stab him in the leg. He falls back, but then he calls for his men. All of his men run up to me. "Don't kill her. Just mess up that pretty little face of hers." Jayden says, laughing and grinning.  
I couldn't.  
I couldn't hold it in.  
They knew I could burst.  
And oh, won't it be fun.  
They walk up to me, about to hit me with the end of their guns, when I bite into one of their ankles, and dig my nails into the Greg's ankle. "FUUUUUUUCKKK!" They both yell. Everyone stares at me in shock as I rip their skin off, spitting out blood and flesh.  
I scream like a banshee as I jump onto one of them. I stare into Greg's eyes as I say, "Revenge is a bitch."  
Then, I bite into his nose hard, ripping it off, then digging my nail into the empty space of where his nose used to be.  
And they all stared at me. No one saying a word. Just stared as I did this.  
I was a monster, but it was part of survival.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat up, wiping the dark blood off of my face. I looked around at everyone. I knew what they were thinking: We have to get rid of her. She's dangerous.  
"Jaclyn...I'm still not scared of you," Jayden chuckles. "In fact, I can do worse. I can rip off their skin lightly and slowly to make them suffer," He grins.  
I stare at him in the eyes. "Ain't that what I just did?" I growl. "Yeah," He makes a gesture with his hand for something. "You'll see." Two men come up behind me and tie my bloody hands together. All eyes were on me. I got them into this mess...  
I watched as everyone was being tied up as I hear a walker growl from behind me. I heard many more...Probably a dozen of them.  
Jayden looks at Carlos, then grins. Oh, fuck no.  
"Heya. What's your name, fucker?" He grabs Carlos by the neck, then beats him. And closer and closer he got to the walkers, and closer and closer the walkers got to us. Carlos' loud screeches only made more come towards us. "You little bitch! I'll fucking-" But my sentence was cut off as Randy comes and duct tapes my mouth shut. Great. And I didn't have my bow either.  
A walker grabs Carlos' leg and chomps into it, another biting his nose off just like I did to Greg. I shouldn't have done that...I shouldn't have.  
Then, a baseball bat comes my way, and I was out.

I woke up in a quiet prison cell, everything dirty. I hear a cough behind me, and I turn around and spot Luke sitting against the grimy bed. He was beat up slightly, a bruise on his left cheek.  
"Shit." I crawl up to him, and he stares at me. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Goddammit. FUCK," I yell, kicking the small table, making it crack. "It's fine. Just...Who are these people?" Luke says with a cough. "Fucking evil bitches is what they are." I answer.  
"Let go!" I hear Clementine scream. And I knew what they were going to do with her. I didn't want to see that happen.  
I see Clementine struggling to get away as Dylan drags her by her shoes. "Come on kid! You little fucker!" He yells.  
"HEY!" I yell, my voice raspy.  
Dylan glares at me for a second, then turns away and slaps Clementine. I bang on the bars loudly, yelling "I'll kill you!" I notice that Kenny is also screaming the same thing. Dylan looks at me, then says, "You want to fucking die? Just shut up!" I notice Luke is standing next to me, with an angry glare, possibly the angriest in the room.  
"Come here, bitch." I croak, clenching my fists and my teeth. Then, I notice that Dylan was yelling loudly. "AAGH! FUCK!"  
Clementine was taking a huge chomp of his finger, grinding her teeth into his flesh. Clementine grabs the keys from his pocket, then has time to run up to my cell and unlocks it. "Go!" She yells.  
I run up to Dylan, grabbing his knife and stabbing him in his cold heart. "Come back and kill you're friends," I whisper as I watch his eyes loose life.

Luke stands behind me, and I can see the anger in his eyes grow as he watches Dylan die.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check on 'em," I hear Jayden say, coming closer to the first floor. "Luke!" I yell quietly, throwing him my knife. He catches it, then I throw Clementine my gun, and I get my bow and use it for me. I get it ready as I see Jayden on the top floor, and he sees me. "What the f-" I shoot an arrow at him, but he ducks in time. I groan. "Here. Let me see that." I grab my knife back from Luke, then spot one of Jayden's men coming my way. I fling the knife at him, and it slices through his neck. He makes a loud gurgling sound as I spot Jayden getting ready to throw a grenade.  
"RUN." I yell to Clementine and Luke. "Wait! Nick! What about the others?" He asks me. "We can't just leave them," Clementine agrees.  
I see the grenade land in front of us, all set to blow. "MOVE!" And before I knew it, we were all running. "Clem!" Kenny runs up behind us, Sarah and Nick behind him. "Fuck! Where's Rebecca?" Asks Luke. I squint, spotting her in the distance coming, as the whole place explodes.

I see light. Almost like a bright sun. It wasn't the fire of the explosion. It was as if there was a beautiful sunset on the horizon of hills and mountains. I recognized it. It was when I was with Samuel. It was when he got killed. Got killed by Jayden. I was way in New York. Where it all happened.  
"Jac?" A voice behind me, that I haven't heard in a while, startles me. I swing around to see Samuel, his dark brown hair, trimmed beard, and familiar jacket that he wore.  
"Sam?" I say, my voice croaking. Was I dead? Was this where you would go when you died?  
"Jac...," Samuel comes up to me and puts his hand on my face, and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him. "You don't need me. You got this on your own. You can do this. And make friends. I want you to find love, Jaclyn," He tells me, staring into my eyes. "But you were the love of my life," I croak. I could feel the tears coming.  
"Jac, you can't be sad about this. Remember what I told you. Stick it in the back of your mind." And then, he disappeared, just like that. I looked at the familiar surroundings. The large buildings, bloodied streets, busted cars, and then I disappeared too.

"Shit. Is she awake?" I hear a voice say. It was Luke.  
"Yeah, looks like it. We don't exactly have a doctor, so we can't fix that cut on her arm," I hear a voice say, that was vaguely familiar from Kenny's group.  
"Damn it. What happened?" I sit up to view Luke, Clementine, Kenny and his girlfriend, Nick, Rebecca, and Sarah. "That idiot exploded the place. Motherfucker," Kenny shakes his head and clenches his teeth. "Yeah," I nod my head. Then I remembered my dream. Find love? I looked around at everyone: Kenny, Clementine, Nick, Sarah, Rebecca, Sarita, and Luke. Luke's eyes crossed mine with sympathy, almost like he felt bad for me.  
I noticed Rebecca crying in a corner. "Alvin. He's gone!" She sobs. Everyone else was silent. "I think we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day," Luke points out. "Yeah. Tell me about it," I smile at him, probably for the first time since I was here. He smiles back, and my heart almost skips a beat.  
I notice that we were in a safe place. A camp that the group set up, but with no fire. It would probably attract walkers and Jayden. We all went into our separate tents, and everyone got a partner to share a tent with. There was four tents. One was for Rebecca and Sarah, Nick and Clementine, which was kind of awkward, Kenny and Sarita, and Luke and...  
Oh, shit. Really?  
Luke was already in his tent, and everyone else was getting in theirs. I was sweating so much. I didn't know what to do. "Jaclyn, you are going to share a tent with Luke. Go ahead," Sarita points out. I turn and face Luke's tent. I take a deep breath. This was the apocalypse. And I was scared of a boy? Ha. Sure.  
I open the tent and crawl in, avoiding to make eye contact with Luke. He sits up and looks at me. "Hey. They told me to share a tent with you, so uh, yeah," I stutter. He just nods. It seemed as if he wasn't nervous at all. Ugh, he hated me didn't he? Yeah, he hated me.  
"Thanks for, uh, saving us all back there. I have to tell you, that was pretty damn badass. Even though I probably would throw up my guts after I ate that guys face off," He says, smiling. I smile back. The only thing I could think of, however, were those words in my dream that Samuel told me to keep in the back of my head. To find love. Oh my God, it makes this even harder to deal with, considering I imagined Samuel telling me that.  
"Uh, we should probably get some sleep," I stare at Luke's hazel eyes. I can feel it coming. Oh my God, _he was going to kiss me!_  
"Goodnight." He turns off a lamp next to our sleeping bags, and he turns over and closes his eyes.  
Well, that was embarrassing.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up, feeling as if I was crammed against a body. I felt a heat between me, and felt a rise and fall of breathing. My eyes fluttered open, and I see Luke, still sleeping, crammed against me. Oh my God, did I really move all the way towards him in my sleep? I moved away quickly, watching the rise and fall of his back. He didn't notice. He didn't. Thank God.  
I leave the tent and spot Kenny chatting with Clementine. I guess Clementine heard the snap of a twig underneath my boot, because she swung around to view me.  
"Hey. Didn't mean to disturb..." I say, almost awkwardly. "Naw, it's fine. Uh, I think I'm going to go and check on Sarita. Clem, stay put, okay?" Kenny gets up and enters a tent to my right.  
"Hey, Clem...Clementine," I finish. "You can call me Clem," She tells me. "Oh, good. Uh...Can I talk to you? Because I'm pretty sure I trust you for this," I sit down on the cold grass next to her. "Yeah...What is it?" She asks me.  
"Uh...You ever have like, those awkward boy problems?" I say, feeling the heat in my cheeks. "Nnnoooo..." She says, stretching the N out, making it sound like I was the only one. "Uh, you will. Anyways, uh, I was just-"  
"Is it Luke?" She says, smiling with a roll of her eyes. "What? Uh..." I let out a forced laugh, as I hear a rustle from behind me. Luke comes out of the tent, heading over to Nick. "Hey, Luke," Clementine says. She better not tell him, I swear. "Uh, hey Clem. Just gotta talk to Nick for a second," He says, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing at me, but quickly looking away.  
Clementine turns to me and smiles, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, it's Luke, kay?" I pat her head, then turn around. "I think he likes you back," Clementine says unexpectedly. "Yeah, okay. Tell me that when I'm dead so I can see for myself," I chuckle. "Oh, come on. Did you see the way he just looked at you?"  
I turn to face him, talking to Nick. I can see Nick's eyes glaring at me, and Luke trying to avoid me. "You want me to go and join the chat? See what they're talking about?" Clementine asks me. "Yeah, that will be good. Go ahead."

(CLEMENTINE POV.)  
"Hey. What's up?" I ask them, glaring back at Jaclyn. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just talking about what we should do," Luke says. "Uh, about that guy that's chasing Jaclyn. Nothin'...Nothin' else," Luke says awkwardly.  
"Luke, tell me," I plead. "You won't understand," He says, leaning against a tree.  
I glance at Jaclyn, who glances back at me. "Is this about Jaclyn?" I ask him. He doesn't say a thing, just looks at Nick, almost in panic. "I'm gonna go and check on Rebecca." He says.


	18. Chapter 18

(JACLYN POV.)  
"So?" I ask Clementine as she walks back up to me. "Pretty sure," She says, a big grin on her face. I force a smile back, then hear a gunshot in the distance.  
Kenny and Sarita run out of their tent, viewing who the shooter is. "What the fuck?" Yells Kenny, gripping his gun. "Shit," Says Luke, and I look over at him worriedly. "It's that bitch," He says. "Alright. Okay! Listen up! Two shooters over there! Go! Two more there!" Luke points to where he wants them to go, which is a safe place that's covered, and me and Rebecca are the last ones standing. "You guys. Get down! Jaclyn, keep Rebecca calm!" Luke demands. I nod, but I wasn't too thrilled with getting stuck with Rebecca. But now wasn't the time to worry about it.  
I run with Rebecca by my side in the back of a thick tree for both of us to be hidden. "When we're done with this, you're going to be dead. Putting my baby in danger like this...And they killed Alvin," Rebecca warns me, angrily. I didn't have time to respond. Instead, I keep an eye on a shooter from Jayden's group sneaking towards me. One more step and then...  
I fling out my knife and stab him in the stomach, slicing it open until I got to his heart. Then, I threw his body to the ground and studied my next attacker. "Shit. Man down!" Yells a man, who three seconds later, gets sneaked up on by Luke. Luke grabs him and holds a knife up to his throat. "I'll do it, fucker," Luke says, breathing heavy.  
Jayden was in front of Luke, raising his hands up. "Well oh no...", he says. Then, "You really think I give a fuck?" Jayden swings out a machete and aims at Luke's head, but Luke ducks in time, and instead of getting Luke, he gets his team member. "Shit!" Luke yells. "Cover me!" Luke yells. I didn't know who exactly he was yelling to, so I flung my knife towards Jayden and I see it stab through his arm. "FUCK," Jayden says. Luke turns around and kicks Jayden in his stomach. Jayden, however, has enough energy to race right towards me.  
He grabs me and rips the knife out of his arm, placing it on my neck slightly. I gulp, fearing that my gulp will somehow piss him off, and he'll kill me. "No need for this, man," Luke says.  
And then, a bullet comes racing through the air, hitting Jayden. Jayden falls to the ground, letting go of me. I look at Nick, who was holding up his gun angrily. He was the one that saved me?  
And then, I felt a horrible sting in my ankle. I yelp, falling to the ground, to see my knife through my ankle. I catch a glimpse of Jayden raising his gun, and I hear a gunshot. "NICK!" I hear Luke yell. I was too focused on my leg to even know that Nick was dead.  
But then, I saw something that made me angry.  
I think more angrier than I was ever before.  
Jayden, who had Luke by his hair, pulling his head back, had a knife up against his throat.  
"What are you going to do now? Save your boyfriend?" He chuckles.


	19. Chapter 19

I glared into Jayden's eyes with a shot of anger. He kept chuckling, over and over, Luke trying his best to move away. "You just want to kiss him...admit it. You want to kiss _every _inch of him, don't you? I could see it. The look in your eyes. You want to be together," Jayden says, gripping his knife tighter. I stare at him. Stare at every inch of him. Where can I kill him? Worst pain?  
"Let him go," I end up saying. I had no idea what to do.  
"Nah thanks. I think I'll just kill him." He raises the knife slowly, staring at Luke the whole time. "Goodbye, Luke. Go and fuck Jaclyn in hell." The knife comes crashing down, and I see Luke kick him away. He grabs the knife, Jayden on the ground. ""You little bitch. Guess you want to fuck Jaclyn _here_, don't you? But, don't worry. I'll do it for you," Jayden says, and that's when I snapped.  
"Fucking rapist. _You raped your whole family, didn't you? _Even your stupid-ass daughter. Wonder what they'll think of you now?" I say, walking quickly towards him, ready to attack. But before I can, Luke jams his knife into Jayden's head, over and over, until probably most of Jayden's brain poured out.  
I watched Luke. And for the first time-and I don't know why, exactly- I was disturbed. Disturbed because of what Jayden did to Luke. Disturbed because this was all my fault. _Disturbed that this is what I was turning this group into._

We walked. Walked for a while, until we came to a stop in front of an old, crooked house. "Should stop here," Luke says. I agree, and we all enter the house.  
Luke pulled me aside as I was entering. "About what happened with Jayden..." He says. "No, don't worry about it. It's nothing. I don't feel that way about you," I say, gulping loudly. I can tell that he noticed. "Uh..right. Well, uh, yeah. Okay," he turns away. I could feel a sad look on his face. "Why? Did you want me to?" I ask quickly before he leaves. He stops in his tracks, doesn't face me, and doesn't say a word. Until he spins around and kisses me. At first I didn't know what was going on. I thought for sure I was dreaming.  
I rap my arms around his waste as he kisses me harder. A sudden pain rushes through my leg from the stab wound earlier, and I fall down, Luke falling on top of me. I smile awkwardly as he sits up, and I sit up too.  
He raps his arms around me and hugs me. I hug him back.

Alright. Then it's settled.

END OF EPISODE 1  
EPISODE 2 - PART ONE - COMING SOON


	20. Chapter 20

It was late. There were three bedrooms to the house, and the couch. Me and Clementine shared a bedroom, while Nick and Luke shared the one next door. Everyone else crammed their sleeping bags in, or took the couch or the other bedroom.  
I couldn't sleep. I could sense that Clementine was up, too. I was thinking about what happened before...with Luke.  
I couldn't have that happen. I can't have a lover. He'll die because of me. Everything would be ruined. You can't have that kind of stuff while the world is ending. I can't grow too close to anyone.  
Clementine turned around, and I could sense her looking at me. I spin my head around and look at her. "What's up?" I ask her. I should probably make conversation before things get awkward, just like things always do.  
"What was up with that guy - Jayden?" She asks me. I immediately knew what she was talking about. When I said that stuff that she probably wouldn't understand. Yet. But somebody has to tell her. But it wouldn't be me.  
"He was crazy. You have to understand that he did bad things to people," I tell her. She nods. "I know what he probably did. I understand...," She turns back around and closes her eyes.  
I roll around too, and eventually fall asleep.

I woke up, and everything was peaceful. Clementine was gone. Everyone was probably up. But I couldn't get up. I was too nervous to. Things would be so awkward - especially between me and Luke. Damn it, maybe I should just take off. Just leave without telling anyone.  
I turn my head to look at the window, which was cracked open a bit. I get up and grab my bow and arrow, which was leaned up against the wall beside my bed. I walk to the window as I heard the door open behind me.  
I spin around quickly to see Kenny standing there, looking slightly angry. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He walks up to me, clenching his fists. "Uh, I was going to find food," I croak. I didn't want to hurt Kenny. I didn't want to get angry with him since Clementine knew him. I didn't want _her _to get angry with _me.  
_"Yeah. Sure. We're you fucking leaving us?" He exclaimed.  
"Just walk away, Kenny," I say. I was really going to get angry. "I wasn't doing anything."  
He stares at me for a moment, then walks out of the room icily.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke walks in then. "What's with him?" He asks me. I'm still staring at the door angrily, where Kenny just exited. "Don't know. Pissy mood," I shrug. I notice that Luke is holding a granola bar. "Here," he hands it to me. "If you're hungry."  
"Thanks," I say. Why were we acting like what's happened between us didn't happen? Everything is still awkward. Isn't it supposed to not be awkward now?  
I open the granola bar and take a bite out of it. I haven't actually eaten these since this whole thing started. Forgot how good they were. "Hey, I'm uh...I just wanted to ask you something real quick," Luke takes a step closer to me. I make sure I'm chewing with my mouth closed, just because. "Are we...You know...Together now?" he asks me. My heart immediately goes up into my throat. "I guess," I say, as I hear a gunshot. "The hell?" Luke spins around and runs out of the bedroom. I grab my bow and arrow quickly and run quickly down the stairs. All of the windows were shattered open - walkers were everywhere, surrounding the entire house. "Fuck," I say. I load my bow with an arrow and shoot a walker through its eye. Nick's gun clicks. "Shit, I'm out!" he yells. Clementine is shooting the walkers coming towards her and Nick as I shoot walkers coming towards me and Luke.  
"The hell? How the fuck did they get in here?" Kenny runs in with his gun in his hands, alarmed. Nobody says a word back. Instead, we all keep shooting towards the walkers. Another one of my bows runs through a walkers skull as I hear Nick scream.  
"Fuck!" He yells as a walker corners him. "Nick!" Luke yells. He tries shooting the walker, but he's out of bullets. "Fuck." I raise my bow fast and my bullet goes straight through the walkers skull. Nick sits up. "That was a close one, man," he tells Luke.

Then, we see the walkers die immediately, one after the other, gunshots non-stopping. Machine guns. But none of us had those.  
All the walkers were dead. It was just us and the shooters.


	22. Chapter 22

I stare out the window, trying to get a good view of who that could have been. I look over to Luke and see the same look on his face that I had: worry.  
They were coming. I couldn't quite get a good view, but there was definitely figures walking up to the door of the cabin. Just...walking. Calmly, as if nothing happened. I look over to Luke again, and see his face drop, going pale. "What?" I say. "Take Clem upstairs and hide," Luke holds up his hand. I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. I turn to look at the figure again, this time closer. Heavy jacket - man, definitely. "Just go," Luke says, noticing that I'm hesitant. "I...yeah," I say. I go upstairs and Clem follows me. I try and stuff Clem in a tiny closet. "Be quiet," I whisper to her. She nods. I could see it in her eyes that she can do what she was told.  
I stand next to the door of the bedroom stiffly. I set up my bow and arrow. Just in case.  
"Well, Luke," A rough voice says. My heart drops as I notice who it was: Carver.  
I could feel the temperature in the room rise as I got nervous. Was he going to kill us? Us against him, though. What are the chances of him surviving? None.  
Until I heard other unfamiliar voices downstairs. A thick southern accent - female. And a few other male voices that I didn't recognize. This was dumb. Why was I upstairs hiding again? I should be downstairs helping.  
"Troy, scan the place," Carver says. I could imagine the expression on his face as he was saying that - complete evil. I clutched my bow and arrow. He was going to come soon. "Now, you have a choice. You can gain your trust back. Or you can deal with me. Now I'm sure you don't want to do that," Carver's deep, scratchy voice states. "Though, of course, I know some of you will...Where's the little girl?"  
I look over to the closet.  
"And Luke?" He asks. Wait. Luke was gone now? Where the hell was he off to?  
Footsteps were coming. I could hear them slowly. I got my bow and arrow ready and all set to shoot. They were coming closer now. I glanced over to the closet to make sure Clem wasn't going to freak out or anything. I could see Sarah doing that.  
A shadow grew slowly outside of the door as a loud creak came from the floorboards. "What was that?" Carver's voice says. Wait, w-  
My thoughts were cut off as a man comes, nearly slicing me with a machete. I duck in time and shoot the bow and arrow. I miss and hit the wall, as I notice who it was. "Luke! The hell?" I whisper. "Jesus! Sorry! Where's Clem?" He asks. I signal that she's in the closet. He stares at the closet for a few seconds, then goes over to open it. "What are you doing?" I croak. "She can defend herself," he opens the door, revealing Clem ready to shoot him with her gun. _Shoot him with her gun. _"Clem, it's me," he warns, Clem putting her gun down.  
"HEY! I FOUND 'EM!" screams a man standing by the door. I spin around, holding my gun up, and I shoot my arrow. It hits his shoulder, slicing through it clean. Luke run over to him and kicks him in his stomach. He picks him up and slices his throat, dropping his limb body with a loud thump. He runs out of the room, and me and Clem follow. They're shooting at us now - I hear the screams of our group. They're yelling for them to stop shooting. Luke dives down and runs into the bathroom, locking the door once we're all in.  
Someone was banging on the door, screaming for us to get out or they'll take down the door and kill us.  
"Clem, be-" As I was about to tell her to be ready, I see her holding up her gun towards the door. "Good," I smile. Luke's holding up his machete and I'm holding up my bow and arrow.  
"I take out the first one. Luke, you take second, Clem, take third."  
The edges out the door cracks, and the door comes slamming down. I let go of my arrow, and it goes flying into the woman's shoulder. "Hey, Luke. Come here quick," I give him a look that says _give her what you got._  
At first he looks unsure, but then he smiles at me and grabs her my her hair.  
"Luke. Luke please," The woman says. "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be this way," She gives him a look of sympathy. "I know you. I know you won't do it. Come on, Luke. Where's the good side of you? C'mon," She stutters.  
Luke looks at her and shake's his head. "Their ain't no more good side of me. Sorry, bitch."

And with that, he slices her neck wide open.


	23. Chapter 23

"Jesus...".  
"Shut up," Carver says to Rebecca as we come down the stairs angrily. "There you are, Luke. And the little girl. And...Who's this?" Carver smiles at me. I try not to hold up the finger as Luke doesn't answer. "Alright then. Well, she's a good killer. You're getting good too, Luke. You guys would be useful." He turns to one of his men and says, "Don't kill them. I have a plan for them," He smiles. "What about the girl? Is she a good shot?" Carver asks. "Because since you guys killed Bonnie, and god knows who else - I'm going to kill your whole group if they ain't useful," He clenches his teeth.  
"She's a good shot. She's useful," I found myself saying. Luke is nodding along with me. "Okay. And if your lying just to protect a little girl...I'll kill her," he explains. Jesus. What if she wasn't useful? I haven't known her for too long - she barely did anything anyways.  
Then, Carver turns to the rest of our group. "So, who's first?" He asks loudly. He then turns to us. "You guys get to pick. And if you don't, it's everybody. Including the little girl," He explains. Was he serious? I looked at everyone - there was Kenny, Rebecca, Sarah, Sarita, and Nick. My top three were Kenny, Sarita, and Sarah. I thought it over for a minute.  
"Sarita", I say the same time Luke says Sarita. I look at him as if he was reading my mind. Carver smiles. "Very well. And do you agree, sweetheart?" Everyone turns to Clem. "I...," She stutters, but it was too late. Carver was already heading over to Sarita. "No. Please," She says. "What the fuck are you doing! Don't you dare!" Kenny croaks. Carver turns to face him. "Too late," He says, and a bullet pierces through her skull. "NO!" Kenny screeches along with Clem. Me and Luke both gave each other looks that said, "It had to be done."  
Sarita's body falls to the ground as Carver says, "Who else, Luke?" I turn to face Sarah as I notice she's whispering, "Daddy," while sobbing. I shook my head. damn it.  
I held my bow and arrow in sync with Sarah's head. "Uh.." Luke tries to decide as he notices what I'm doing. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He grabs my bow and arrow. "Sorry," I say quietly as I grab it back and quickly shoot at Sarah. Her limb body falls to the ground on top of Nick. "Shit!" Nick yells. I aim it at Rebecca next. "NO! SHE HAS A BABY!" Luke screeches at the top of his lungs. "Don't...PLEASE," Rebecca looks at me sadly. I sigh and slowly put my bow and arrow down.  
"Alright," Carver says, slapping me on the back. I look at him in discust. "Good. I guess the rest can come with me," He gestures for all of us to follow him. We all leave the cabin as one of Carver's men tied me, Luke, and Clem up. I look ahead, staring at Carver, who was leading the way.  
That's when I realized I'm just like him.


	24. Chapter 24

We walked to a large truck parked across the street of the house. Before leaving, I glanced back at Sarah and Sarita's bodies guiltily. Then, turning back around, I notice a herd of walkers in the distance. My eyes go wide. "We gotta get outta here," Carver warns. "Jane, put them in the truck," He says to a woman with short hair and a leather jacket. She simply nods and grabs Clem, shoving her in. She then grabs the rest of us and stuffs us in the back.  
Everyone was quiet for the ride, until Kenny finally says something. "Hey, Jaclyn," he looks towards me. I could tell Sarita was going to end up in this conversation. "After we get out of here...I'm gonna kill you," Kenny chuckles. A crazed glare sparkled in his eyes. I stared at him blankly. What was he gonna do to me? How would I work this out without killing this guy?  
"Give her a break, Kenny," Luke says. Kenny shoots a furious look at him. "Give her a break? You're girlfriend is gonna die next," He started laughing madly, "and you're gonna know how it feels. YOU'RE GONNA KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" He screams at the top of his lungs. "Kenny, please!" Clem shoots a look of anger right back at him.  
He was practically turning red. I could tell he couldn't think straight, and he was going to end up killing one of us in this truck. "You ever lost someone close to you, Clem? Huh? Oh, right, you've never had someone as close to you as Sarita was to me." I could see Clem turning red, clutching her fists while they were tied together. "No one! I've had Duck, Katjaa, Sarita, and close friends! You fu-," Kenny was cut off as Clem yells, "Fuck you!"  
Everyone in our group stared at her in surprise. There were even some gasps heard, including Kenny's. Kenny looked to the ground sadly, not saying another word for the rest of the ride.


End file.
